Backstabber
by X-Sparker
Summary: It started out as an innocent encounter on a gathering day. Roxas was happy to introduce his boyfriend Axel to his best friend Sora just as a simple socialization. But maybe he should think twice... [AkuRoku, AkuSo, rated for disturbing contents]
1. Chapter 1: An encounter due to his delay

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KH or its characters.

Warning: yaoi, shonen-ai, boy x boy, AkuRoku, AkuSo below.

A/N: To all of u who dislikes/hates AkuSo: there is this pairing's content below, read on your own choice. So I've been thinking about this horrifying scenario of one's best friend betraying him/her by cheating with his/her lover. And it was something I feel like I should write about, so I did. This is a sad revenge story, so no like, no read. Dedicated to all who lost both their lover and friendship in this kind of situation.

Summary: It started out as an innocent encounter on a swimming-gathering-thing day. Roxas was happy and love-blinded to introduce his boyfriend Axel to his best friend Sora, just as a simple socialization. But maybe he should think twice...

* * *

**Chapter 1: An encounter due to his delay**

"Come on Roxas! You're lagging!"

"Just one sec!"

"What's taking you so long?" Thumping footsteps amplified on the carpet until the bedroom door was swung wide open by a boy with nutmeg spikes. He blinked his deep pools of sapphire at his friend, "Oh my gawd, Roxas. You're a guy, not a girl! You don't have to pay extra attention on your fashion to make yourself look dazzling!"

"Shut up." Roxas growled, continuing to check himself out in the mirror to make sure he looks the cutest he can, "My boyfriend's going to be here today so I must look absolutely stunning." He remarked as he fixed some of the wild golden spikes that were in the way.

"Yeah, should I wait for you to put on makeup too?" The brunette smiled sarcastically, earning another loud 'Shut up' and a toss of towels and goggles into his arms. "Just go to the pool and start swimming yourself if you're that bored." Roxas groaned, straightening the ends of his swim trunk.

"Alright, fine." The other boy shrugged and turned to leave the room for the pool. The base of his slippers shuffled on the pebbles as he went over to the little table and umbrella to throw down the fluffy towels in his arms; then he proceeded to slide out of the slippers and equip his goggles before quickly diving into the peaceful tank of aqua, creating waves of ripples. There was a moment of anticipation until his body became buoyant enough to surface and he started kicking water, swimming in swift free-style.

Loud buzz of vibration died away as the engine of a motorcycle stopped running. The owner of the bike unplugged his helmet, letting disheveled ruby spikes out. He hoped he didn't got to the wrong house; after all, this was the first time he went to Roxas' house. Locking his bike in space, he ambled up around the house before him and arrived at the gate that seemed to lead to the backyard. He knew the proper way to go into a house is through the main door, but the sounds of water splashing has somehow caught his attention and got his interest even more to find the gate unlocked.

The brunette made a 270 degree roll as he approached the other end of the pool to push off from the edge, making his way back to the edge he had dived into the pool. He'd expect to see Roxas getting ready for jumping into the water; but he didn't expect to see black boots right in front of him, so he let out a startled yelp.

"Did I startle you?"

The brown-haired boy looked up to find an amazingly good looking young man with crazy blood red locks and sparkling emerald eyes, and a pair of triangular tattoos to accompany with. "I'm sorry." He said.

"W-Who are you?" He asked, having still being shocked from the sudden encounter.

"You must be Sora." The man smiled, "I'm Axel, Roxas' boyfriend. The gate was unlocked, so I invited myself in."

"O-Oh!" Sora exclaimed, taking his goggles off and pulling himself up from the water, "Yeah, Roxas should be here in just a moment." He gave an effort of a smile before turning to the house, "ROXAS!! Axel's here!"

"Coming!" Muffled tumbling thumps pounded on what sounded like the staircase and soon the blond emerged into the backyard, "Axel!"

Said redhead stepped forward to embrace Roxas, explaining why he was first in the yard instead of at the front porch. Sora watched them, feeling like an outsider. Wait-that's his best friend! How can he think that?!

"You look so adorable, Roxas." Axel smiled, earning a cute 'Thank you' from the blond. "Oh, do you want to change? Let me show you the bathroom." Roxas said as he held Axel's hand, leading the tall and slim redhead into the house. Sora sighed as he sat at the edge, hanging his feet into the water and kicking them disinterestedly; couples in love always tend to forget about everyone else present. If only he had someone special to be with too at the moment...

A figure joined him and hanged their feet into the water too. Sora turned and found Roxas, "Took you long enough."

Roxas chuckled, "So, what do you think? Isn't he hot?"

"I guess so..." Sora shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked concernedly, "Are you jealous?"

"What?! No!" Sora exclaimed, "I mean, i-it's just that... I wish I can have someone too, y'know..."

"What about the last guy?" Roxas tilted his head, rolling his eyes in a manner of thinking, "The guy with the silver hair. What was his name? Riku?"

"He's history." Sora sulked sadly, "Including him and the last few breakups, I think I might have exceeded a hundred breakups in my life..." Roxas let out his sympathetic 'awww's and hugged his best friend, "It's okay... I'm always here..."

"Thanks." Sora gave a light smile, "I'm so glad you're my best friend."

"I'm glad too!" Roxas giggled, his cerulean eyes thinning to lines, "Well, let's get in the water!"

Before the two boys could move, though, a red-haired figure swiftly ran past between them and dived into the water, making both of them jump and slightly shrieked. Axel swam gracefully across the pool in freestyle; Roxas squealed gleefully, cheering for his boyfriend's awesome movements while Sora held his breath at what he saw. Clear beads of water dancing across Axel's pale skin reflected the sunlight, shimmering the redhead's motion as light rays were radiated off to awestruck azure irises. It wasn't until another splash echoed due to Roxas jumping into the pool that Sora snapped out of his daze, realizing that he had actually been staring and checking out his best friend's boyfriend. He shook his head, telling himself that it's only because it's the first time he met Axel and people usually tend to check out others at first encounters. He quickly jumped into the pool, joining the other two males for their swimming day.

-- Two months later --

"Honey, what do think about going to a movie tomorrow night?" Roxas strolled on a street, asking for his boyfriend's opinion through his cell phone.

"I don't know, Roxas. You decide." Axel replied impatiently, "I"m working, okay?"

"Oh you're working? Okay, I'll get the tickets and I'll tell you later. I love you too, bye." Roxas hang up hastily; he knew better than to bother Axel when he's working. The redhead had a strange but strict no-interruption policy about work. Just as he hang up, his mobile rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas? It's Sora."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Are you free tomorrow night? Wanna go over to my house and we'll party?"

"I'm sorry... I'm gonna go to a movie with Axel."

"Oh... I guess I have no luck."

"I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay... Wait did you just say you're going with Axel?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind...if you guys count me in for the movie?"

"'Course not! You're welcomed any time!" Roxas chuckled cheerfully, "So I'll buy your ticket too?"

"Yea, thanks."

"No problem!" Roxas giggled one last time before hanging up, approaching his car to drive himself to a nearby theatre.

----

The deserted movie hall was quickly filled with people as they exited the houses after the movie ended. Roxas and Axel discussed about it wholeheartedly, hands and fingers interlocked. Sora followed behind silently, feeling like an outsider again. Roxas' cell phone rang off unexpectedly.

"Hello? Hey! Oh... Uh-huh... Aww... Are you alright? You sound..." There was a sudden loud outburst of cry from the cell, so loud that even Sora can hear it from behind Roxas who was of course, startled, "Okay, okay... Don't cry! I'm be there in ten minutes! Don't try anything stupid!"

"Who is it?" Axel asked, concern ringing in his voice.

"It's a good friend of mine, he just got dumped by his boyfriend..." Roxas turned to him, "Hey, I have to go, okay? Just drive Sora home. I might spend a night over at my friend's house." With that, he promptly left the cinema, leaving Sora and a quite unsatisfied Axel behind.

"What happened?" Sora stepped up and asked Axel.

"He said a friend of him just got dumped and he's going over to comfort him." The redhead sighed, "Do you know who that friend is?"

"I think... his name was Demyx, I guess." Sora shrugged, "Don't worry, they're fine."

Axel heaved another helpless sigh before gesturing Sora to follow him to his car. Halfway through the trip, Sora suddenly demanded for the redhead drive somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Axel asked, steering the wheel around.

"Let's go get a drink." Sora gave a faint smile, "I mean, it's still so early..."

"Sure." Axel reassured with a handsome grin. Sora swore that if he didn't know Axel was already going out with Roxas, he would've thought that Axel was flirting with him.

"...And so I told him, 'Who do you think you are, Riku? I only chose you because you were the only that promised me something different during that time... It's not like you're any special than the others...' I bet I hit his Archilles' heel because he didn't say another word..." Sora whirled a finger drowsily, chuckling in between hiccups. Axel looked at his drunken state and chuckled, "You look drunk, let's go."

"No I'm not!" Sora yelped after a loud hiccup, sloppily pushing himself up from the table; but his eyes were so blurred and his head was spinning so much that he was overwhelmed by the sudden nausea hitting him and staggered backwards. Axel lunged forward quickly, arms reaching out to catch Sora in time before the brunette would fall with the back of his head hitting the floor. Sora's large sapphire eyes blinked at emerald ones, having received shock from the sudden imbalance. The boy could tell he was blushing by the way his cheeks heated up, but it wasn't visible for his face has already been tinted by alcohol.

"Jeez, try not to get yourself killed." Axel chuckled, bringing Sora back up to his feet, "We should really go." He said, dragging Sora by the arms, not giving the younger boy an option.

Sora had fallen asleep for the rest of the car trip back home. And Axel found Sora weighting more than he looks for he transported the brunette back into his bed. The redhead gazed at Sora's sleeping state and let out an amused snigger before leaving and returning home.

-- Next Day --

Axel woke up to the usual frying noise and gentle humming of an angelic voice. He groaned and forced himself off the bed, brushing his teeth and doing the rest of his ordinary routine before went on sitting at the dining table.

"G'd Morning, hun." Roxas chirped as he placed a neat plate of sunny-side up egg and sausages directly in front of the redhead.

"Morning..." Axel rubbed his eyes and was startled when his cell phone buzzed, signaling a reception of a text message. He picked up the mobile and flipped it open:

_Hey Axel. Thanks for getting me home yesterday, I was so drunk I couldn't even remember half of the things happened after the second glass of martini. Lol XD Anywayz thanks a lot -Sora_

Axel chuckled at the brunette's childish use of text talk. Roxas looked up from the grill, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Axel snapped his cell phone close, for some reason he hadn't want to tell Roxas the truth, "It's just a good news from my secretary."

"Oh..." The blonde hummed uninterestedly, setting down his own plate of breakfast before him and sat down.

"So, got any plans for today?" Axel asked, grabbing a fork and started eating.

"Um... I have to go out with my friend Demyx." Roxas started, slightly nervously, "You know, the friend I had to go comfort yesterday? He said he's going to the mall today no matter what; and I don't know what he would do with his credit cards in a mall, seriously. He just got dumped, after all."

Axel tried not to glare but ended up staring nonetheless, "Him again?! How old is he? Five?! Why does he need you to look after him?!"

"Axel!" Roxas frowned, "He's my friend! How can you say that?! I'm just trying to help my friend!"

"Yeah, you think of him as a friend but maybe he doesn't think the same way!" Axel growled, a little louder than intended, "What if he has some private intentions?!"

"Axel!!" Roxas really got mad, "How can you say that?! Are you not believing in me?!"

"I'm not doubting you! I just don't trust _him_!!"

"Axel you're disappointing me!" Roxas hollered furiously, standing up as tears formed in his eyes uncontrollably, "I thought you were _way_ more mature than that!!"

"...I'm sorry babe." Axel stood up and ambled to the blonde's side, pulling Roxas into an embrace, "I'm sorry... I didn't... Oh I'm sorry..."

"...It's ok..." Roxas said, his voice muffled through Axel's shirt since he buried his face into the redhead's chest, "I know you're a little bit possessive, but that means you care, right?"

"Exactly." Axel smiled, lifting Roxas' face up by the chin to plant a chaste kiss on his soft lips. Roxas smiled back, "So what are you gonna do today?"

"I don't know." Axel shrugged, "Work I guess."

"Work? That's so boring..."

"Yeah but I have a project I'm following on with my boss." The redhead proceeded to sit down at the dining table.

"Oh okay..." Roxas nodded unconcernedly, sitting down and continuing the Sunday morning.

----

"Hey Roxy what do you think of this?" An unusually cheerful voice asked, almost sounding like its owner has forced its cheerfulness.

"Don't you think that's a little bit too colorful?" Roxas replied, squinting at the florid shirt that the dirty blonde was holding, "And how much is i-Oh my goodness! Demyx! This is WAY too expensive!!"

"But Roxy..." Demyx pouted, "I just got dumped! Don't I deserve something to make myself happier?"

"Yeah but not like that!" The blonde pointed accusingly at the shirt, "At least get something decent, this is way too eye-catching. You might as well just go pretend to be a peacock..." Roxas sighed, snatching the shirt and put it back onto the rack; then something caught his attention. He grabbed something and went onto the pants section then to the shoes section and returned to Demyx, shoving everything into the dirty blond's arm, "Go try these on." He said as he rushed Demyx into the fitting room.

Since the dirty blonde was known for taking forever to change, Roxas resorted to calling Axel. "But I'm bored..." He whined when his boyfriend refused to talk to him any longer, "C'mon, baby. It's Sunday, you don't have to work, and once you start working you can't stop!"

"I know, but I've already started, Roxas."

"Can't you just stay on the phone for ten more minutes?"

"Roxas..."

"Five minutes?"

"Honey, I'm trying to concentrate."

"One minute?"

"Look, try and be more mature, okay? I'm tired..."

"Okay..." Roxas replied dissatisfied before hanging up. Just as he did so, loud thumps and hangers rattling could be heard from the fitting room. The blonde quickly rushed in, and found Demyx squatting on the floor with a lilac-haired man, clothes all over the place.

"Demyx!" Roxas hurried to him, "You're so clumsy!" He complained as he helped his friend picking those clothes back up.

"Those look nice on you." The periwinkle haired man complimented, causing a blush to form on Demyx's cheeks, "Th-Thanks..."

Roxas immediately saw the magic between the two, "I'm gonna... go get more samples for Demmy to try on..." He turned around; before leaving, he whispered to Demyx's ear, "Try and get his number!"

----

Axel was irritated at the moment; not only is he stuck on the project, but he also had a great idea that just slipped when Roxas called him. Seriously, how many times does he have to tell the blonde for the message to sink in? Do NOT bother Axel when he's busy! Apparently the message hasn't sink in because Axel's cell phone rang yet _again_.

"How many times do I hav-"

"Hi, Axel?"

"..." The redhead hesitated at the foreign yet familiar voice, "...Sora?"

"Yeah! Um... I was wondering, is it okay for you to spare 30 minutes? I want to thank you for bringing me home last night."

"You don't have to..."

"But I want to!"

"Okay then...where should I meet you?"

"I think there's a Starbucks a few blocks across your place, is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes." Axel hang up, an unknown swirl of happiness swarming in his stomach. He didn't notice, but a smile was hanging right on his lips.

When Axel walked into the coffee store, he immediately caught sight of the brunette for he was waving to him gleefully. Axel let out an automatic delighted grin as he approached Sora in the line.

"What you wanna drink?" Sora asked adorably.

"...I'll have a grande Caramel Machiato." Axel replied, rubbing his chin like he actually had to think to order his usual choice, "You know you really don't have to treat..."

"It's ok, Axel. I said I want to..." Sora smiled, "I...didn't say anything weird yesterday, did I?"

"Yeah you did."

"I-I did? What did I say?"

"You talked about how you got into a fight with your ex when you broke up with him." Axel said, "Or rather, when _he_ dumped _you_."

An evident blush surfaced Sora's face, "L-Look, that's only for your ears, okay?"

"Okay..." Axel smirked, suddenly feeling the urge to hold the brunette in his arms and kiss his forehead; only his conscience snapped him back. Maybe it was because of the frightening similarity between his eyes and Roxas'.

"Axel? Hello?" Sora blinked his dodger blue orbs at the redhead, calling him from his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Axel waved casually, "I was just thinking about a project I have at work..."

"Really? What project?" Sora asked after going to get his drink and went on to sit down on a chair, "Now that you talk about it, I still don't know what your job is."

"I'm an architect." Axel said as he sat down across and put down his hot coffee, "Something was just missing about that house... And I don't know what is..."

"Well what's it like?"

"What more do you need in a house that already has a master bedroom, two single bedrooms, a study, normal dining hall and living room and everything that's ordinarily in a house?" Axel frowned, hoping Sora could give him some ideas.

"A garden." Sora replied simply. Oh yeah, why hadn't Axel think of that? "A living room is for a family gathering like you intended the house for since the bedrooms can fit four people. But a garden is the space where two people truly in love with each other can spend their time quietly there. Of course, children can still play around there, but if the owner of the house had decorated the garden with enough care..."

"You know... you're my savior." Axel grinned handsomely, "I would've been killed by my boss if I couldn't turn in my work in time." He grabbed Sora's hand, showing intense gratitude, "Thank you."

* * *

So there's your chapter 1. Review will be luuuffed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Want

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KH or its characters.

Warning: yaoi, shonen-ai, boy x boy, AkuRoku, AkuSo below.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Want**

-- A week later --

Axel was sketching the final draft of the garden for the house when keys rattled outside of the door and soon a click of the lock was followed. Roxas appeared from the door, his hands and arms occupied with shopping bags and a joyful grin across his lips.

"Honey I'm home!" He yelled into the hallway, hoping to notice his lover of his return which worked for Axel gave an irritated groan as he dropped his pencil and walked into the living room of their apartment.

"What the... What's with all the bags?"

"Oh I went to a little shopping with Demyx." Roxas' grin grew wider, "We originally were going to pick out outfits for him, but I got a little caught up and bought some clothes myself too."

"A little...?" Axel stared at Roxas, his face icily serious, "And you used my credit card? And it was with Demyx?"

"What?" Roxas squeaked innocently, "We were just having fun!"

"Yeah, I bet _Demyx_ had a lot of _fun_." Axel huffed sarcastically, "Why do you have to go with him?! Anyone in the world but _him_!"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas gave off nervous laughs, "Don't start it again!"

"How can I not?! Roxas, you're spending more time with him than with me!" Axel bellowed.

"Oh yeah?! But every time I call home you would either say you're busy working or you're tired!!" Roxas yelled back, "What do you want me to do?! I leave you alone you complain I don't spend enough time with you! I come and bug you you'll start saying I'm annoying!! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"You're supposed to stay home and understand what a hard time I'm having through!!" Axel howled, "Not go out with _Demyx_ and waste my money!!"

"What does this have to do with Demyx?! Quit dragging my friend into this! And what kind of a hard time are you having?! I thought you already got your problem solved!!"

"Demyx has EVERYTHING to do with this!! He's interfering our relationship and drawing us apart! He's taking you away from me!!"

"OH YEAH?! Is this what it has always been about?! You think Demyx is hitting on me and I'll eventually fall for him?! Are you listening to yourself?! Do you know what you're talking about?!"

"I know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!! And I'm saying that you're going for Demyx than for me!!"

"AXEL!!" Roxas screamed, frustrated tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm very, VERY disappointed in you! I can't believe...you actually SAID that!! You actually doubted me! So you don't believe me, huh? Is that what you're saying?! You don't believe me, you think I'll become unfaithful?! HUH?!"

"Roxas..." The blonde's tears had always been Axel's weakness, "I didn't mean... I'm..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!!" Roxas roared, storming into their bedroom despite Axel's futile attempts on stopping him. "Roxas-" "YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN BED TONIGHT!! You don't trust me, right? Then why would you sleep in the same bed with me?! Don't come in! I might stab you during the night when you're asleep so I can go on with Demyx!!" Roxas turned around sharply at the door to scorn the redhead before entering the room and started grabbing the sheets, "I don't care where you sleep, on the floor, in the couch, on the streets! I DON'T CARE!!" With that, Roxas tossed Axel's pillow and sheets onto him before slamming the door shut and locking it. Loud wails and whimpers soon followed as the blonde flopped onto the fluffy soft bed, crying his heart out. Axel frowned, slapping his face hard. _Calm down, man... Just knock and apologize to him..._ He knocked.

"GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE!!"

Axel yelped in shock. Great, now he had got himself locked out of the bedroom... He sighed and strolled back into the living room, throwing his pillow and blanket onto the shopping bags that were resting on the couch. Is he really going to have to sleep on the couch tonight? Oh man... This is so messed up. Heaving another heavy sigh, he picked up his keys and left the apartment for a drink, hoping to get his mind cleared.

"Sora?" Roxas sobbed, "My heart hurts... It hurts so bad..."

"W-What? Roxas? What's wrong?" Sora asked frantically into his home phone, "Why are you crying?"

"I...Axel... He... we..."

"Ok... calm down, Roxy. Breath." Sora instructed, "Ok, now slowly tell me what happened from the beginning."

"Ok, so Demyx... had arranged his first date... with the new guy he met back in the mall last time... His name was Zexion... So... Demyx asked me to go shopping with him... so that he can... find nice things to wear for the date..." Roxas said through hiccups due to the reflexive reaction of crying, "And then I saw a few cute things too... and I bought them... when I came home, Axel got angry when he found out I went with Demyx... He said...he doesn't believe in me..." The anguish expression on Roxas' face grew more intense, "He thinks... there's something between me and Demyx..."

"O-Oh..." Sora realized, "So...where are you now?"

"I'm at home...in my room..."

"Where's Axel...?"

"I don't know... I locked him out... I told him to either sleep on the floor or the couch..."

"Oh..." Sora nodded stupidly, "Um...well... Maybe he's just... over-worried about you..."

"No...Sora, no. This isn't the first time we've had this fight..." Roxas wept, "It's past that, Axel's just being paranoid... Even if it wasn't Demyx, even if it was someone else, he'll still be the same... He's became too possessive... I can't go on with him like this anymore..."

"Awww... Roxas, it's ok..." Sora comforted, not very convincing even for himself; and he was shocked to find that he was actually happy about that. He was actually... well at least... some part of him was actually wishing things would not be ok between the duo... "Look, maybe you both need some time to cool off, ya? Maybe you guys can work out something, you should talk to him, tell him that he's being too sensitive and do it peacefully, try not to start a fight."

"O-Okay..." Roxas agreed, much to Sora's dismay, "I'll...talk to him tomorrow... I'm too tired tonight..."

"You go get some good rest, okay?"

"Ok..." And Roxas hung up.

The neon lights flashed before his eyes, making his dizzy mind spin even harder. He closed his eyes, slightly throwing his head back onto the soft cushion of the sofa; the music beat was booming loudly, pulsing in his ears and brain like a throbbing drum.

"Axel?"

Someone called his name. He half opened his eye lids, light reflections dancing on his irises as he let a warm breath escape his lips. He turned his head to the source of voice very slowly so that he wouldn't trigger the headache that threatened to burst out any second. And his jade eyes met cerulean ones.

For a moment he thought Roxas had come back to him and take him home, that Roxas would apologize to him. But the imagination quickly sank as he recognized the hazel bangs that were there.

"Sora? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you!" The brunette sat beside the redhead, "Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"...Nah. I got into a fight with Roxas." Axel confessed, "He locked me out of the bedroom."

"Oh..." Sora, on the other hand, pretended he didn't know that already, "Well... what happened?"

"It's stupid..." Axel groaned, sitting up and taking his glass of alcohol to sip it, "The kid just won't stop hanging out with Demyx."

"Ah I see..." Sora nodded, ordering some drinks to the waiter that had come up, "Didn't you already asked him to stop?"

"Yeah..." Axel frowned, "I just don't get it." He twirled his hand around as if he was giving some big lecture, "Why can't he understand what I was thinking?"

"You know... My mom told me that when people ask themselves that question, that means those two people aren't the ones for each other." Sora said before thanking the waiter who had placed down two glasses of the same drink, "Like, their personalities don't match."

"...What's that? Why'd you order two of them?" Axel gestured to the drinks.

"This," Sora smiled, "Is called 'Espoir'. It means 'Hope'. I see that the drink you're having is 'Depresión', that's too sad, so I decided to lighten you up with some 'hope'." He said as he lifted one of the glass to Axel's face, "Try it."

With a doubtful look, Axel gave a light sip on Sora's drink, "Thanks. I feel much better. You really know how to make me feel happy."

"Would you be happier if I find you some decent place to sleep in tonight?" Sora grinned. Axel cocked a curious eyebrow, "Where?"

"If you don't mind, you can stay at my apartment tonight." Sora suggested, letting a blush find its way to his face.

"Naw... I don't want to bother you..."

"Oh! You're welcomed anytime!"

"...If you insist..." Axel gave in easily, realizing he hasn't got much of an option.

--

Bringing the redhead back to his apartment was a tumbling contest. Sora dug around his pants pocket for the keys, causing rattling sounds. Drunken Axel was fascinated by the sound, tittering like a crazed idiot.

"Okie... here we go..." The brunette swung open the door and flicked the lights on. Suddenly Axel's weight became so overwhelming that Sora staggered halfway to his bed and was pushed down onto it by the redhead. They stared into each others eyes like that for an awkward moment. "I just wish Roxas could be like you..." Axel murmured before meshing his lips with Sora's without a warning. Sora laid wide-eyed, keening to kiss back but turned away nonetheless, breaking the kiss.

"Axel... This is wrong... I mean, you and me..."

"I don't care." Axel tilted Sora's face back to his, "I want you." Sora gasped, realizing that he too, had secretly wanted Axel. Once again, Axel's lips sealed with Sora's, only this time, Sora was kissing back with equal force.

Soon Sora was squirming beneath Axel, screaming his name out loud in pleasure as his fingernails raked the skin on the redhead's back. He felt as if his pressure wall was breaking, collapsing on him from the intense euphoric sensation he was feeling. Had he always been wanting this? Was he suppressing his feelings and needs and cravings all along? Suppressing them under the face of his best friend? He must have. Or else why would he be enjoying it so much now that he gets it? He couldn't think straight; he didn't dare to think straight, because he knew that if he did, he'd realize what he's doing.

Betraying his best friend.

--

When Axel's mind has woken up, the sounds of the surroundings merged into his ears. There were the birds chirping their grace; the trees ruffling from the breeze that was shaking them; in the distance he could hear children's laughter and some faint noise of cars rushing by; then there was the steady breathing next to him. _Roxas_, he smiled. Still closing his eyes, he turned to the breathing person sleeping next to him, winced slightly from a headache that was pounding in his temples. Then it hit him.

Roxas locked him out last night.

He had gone to a bar and got drunk; that's where the headache came from, the hangover. And if Roxas locked him out last night, then who is the person that's sleeping next to him right now? Axel opened his eyes.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

There was Sora, sleeping soundly next to him with his body facing the bed and his head tilted towards Axel. The redhead gazed southwards and found Sora's shoulders bare, looking very much like he hasn't got a shirt on. The brunette's back was hidden under the sheets, and Axel prayed that Sora has at least got boxers on. Slowly, nervously, Axel lifted the sheets up to check, his eyes quickly looking for any signs that can prove Sora was just sleeping half naked due to the heat.

But no.

Sora was sleeping stark naked next to Axel who was also stark naked. When the image of the situation has finally sunk in, Axel slumped his head backwards, groaning and disbelieving. He had slept with his boyfriend's best friend. What. The. Hell.

"Good morning."

Axel nearly jumped. He shot his head back to the brunette who was already awake, smiling sweetly.

"G-Good morning..." Axel replied reflexively, "You...I... we... last night..."

"I haven't realized..." Sora grinned wider, looping an index finger on Axel's bare chest lazily, "But I've always wanted you too..."

"Want me...too?" Axel repeated stupidly. He couldn't remember half of the things yesterday...but when he tried, he recalled some... He told Sora that? He told Sora he wanted him?

"What? You don't remember?" The brunette's face changed dramatically, "A-Are you saying that this is all an accident? You didn't mean it to happen? You were just too drunk to know anything?"

"What? No..." Axel didn't know what he was saying.

"Is this just a mistaken one-night-stand?!" Sora howled slightly as he sat up, his eyes were starting to become watery.

"No!" Axel is officially lost; he knew Sora was right, it _was_ a mistake, but somewhere there in him had told him that this shouldn't just end as a one-night-stand. He tried to ignore that voice, but Sora's tears weren't helping. He sat up too, "Look... This...is a mistake... I mean, you and me..."

"But you said you don't care! You said you want me!" Sora sobbed, his voice getting high pitched. Axel lost his voice because what Sora said was true. Even if he wasn't drunk, even if he was conscious, he couldn't fully deny that he didn't have adoration towards the brunette. "I...I do mean that. I... I like you! But..." Axel confessed.

"Don't hesitate." Sora said, diving into Axel's arms, "I don't want buts... I don't care if we'd sneak out and cheat on Roxas. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Sora..." Axel's conscience was melting away, "I-I love you too...but it's going to hurt if you have to stand there and watch me and Roxas kissing..."

"I won't get hurt, Axel." Sora looked up to emerald eyes, "As long as I know your heart is towards me, I won't get hurt."

"Sora..." Axel had lost all words at Sora's cute persistence; he couldn't think of anything else to do other than to kiss the brunette passionately.

-- Six months later --

_'Dring! Dring!'_

Roxas threw down his apron and approached the phone, ready to answer it until Axel called out.

"Honey I got it!" The redhead's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Roxas didn't say another word and returned to his dish-washing.

"Hey." Axel smiled to the phone, "How's your day?"

"I miss you!" Sora's whiny voice immediately exclaimed, "Every second without you in my life is SO boring!"

"I miss you too." Axel grinned.

"Let's go to the mall today!" Sora chirped excitedly, "Can you get out by 1 PM?"

"I think so." Axel glanced to his study room door as if checking Roxas peeking in any minute, "Uh-huh, ok. I'll see you then."

"Who is it?"

Axel jumped, letting out a startled squeak, "Goddammit, Roxas. Trying to give me a damn heart attack!"

"Oh really? I startled you? Sorry." Said blond leant against the door frame, "Hey I have to go to the DMV today to file in the report for the crash I had last month. Can you give me a ride?"

"Oh..." Axel nodded, cursing in his mind about the late notice, "When?"

"We should start out at 1."

_Dang it_, Axel hissed mentally, _now I'm gonna be late for Sora's date!_ "Ok...fine..." He sighed.

"Thank you!" Roxas giggled and gave Axel a light hug before exiting the room and getting ready.

On the trip to the department, Axel's cell phone has buzzed so many times that it was making both males irritated.

"Aren't you going to read your text messages?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, it's probably just some advertisement messages, I'll delete them later anyways." Axel shrugged, pretending it was nothing particular; though his heart knew those messages were from a certain brunette. Roxas sighed, Axel has become more and more distant from him lately. It felt like he was hiding something from him.

"Axel is everything alright?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" Axel gave him a what-are-you-talking-about tone, "Of course. Actually, I should be the one asking you that. You're a very careful person, how the heck did you get into an accident?"

"It was that guy's fault!" Roxas whined, "He was driving way too fast! And it wasn't like a BIG accident, just a minor crash..."

"Ok, chill out." Axel remarked, "No need to get all worked up."

"I'm not!" Roxas pouted, resting his chin onto his palm as he looked outside.

--

Sora stood at the railing that lined the harbor. Gentle ocean breeze flew by, lifting his nutmeg spikes. He frowned, staring at his watch impatiently. Axel's an hour late. He reached for his cell phone again until two familiar arms snaked around his waist from behind and a nose sniffed his scent from his soft locks.

"You're an hour late!" He giggled.

"I'm sorry." Axel smirked, "I had to give Dumb Blond a ride."

"A ride? To where?"

"DMV. He needed to file a report about the stupid crash he had last month." Axel rolled his eyes irritably, "Gawsh he's so annoying, whining and complaining about how the other guy was driving too fast!" Axel said in a mocking squealing voice.

"Aww..." Sora purred sympathetically, though a smile was growing on his lips, "It's ok, I'm here."

"I know..." Axel grinned, giving Sora's forehead a chaste kiss, "And you were attacking my cell with your sugary text messages."

"Well you were late!" Sora pouted cutely, interlacing his fingers with Axel's, "I was worrying if something has happened to you."

"Silly." Axel gave Sora another peck before taking him and started strolling into the mall, "Nothing can stop me when I'm determined to see you."

--

The store was slightly noisy with people shopping around and chatting. A pair of checkered slip-ons tapped on the white tiles anxiously, the owner of the shoes scanned his spring green eyes across the place, landing on the same door occasionally. He wondered how much longer it would take.

"Zexion!" He called out, "How much longer?"

"Just a minute!" Came the reply.

And Zexion was right; in less than one minute he emerged from the employee's room, looking ready to leave. "You don't have to come pick me up at the end of my shifts..." He said to Demyx who stood up cheerfully.

"But I like to!" He grinned, looping his arms around one of Zexion's, "Plus, don't you wanna see me after a long day of work?"

"Yeah, I do." Zexion smiled back as they ambled out of the store that he works in, also the store that they met. They continued to chit-chat like normal couples until Demyx thought he saw something. He stared at another couple much like himself, only those two are people he knew. Sora was easy to recognize, for he had met him a couple of times. They weren't very close, since they only knew each other through Roxas, but the dirty blond knew enough that Sora was Roxas' best friend. And the other person that Sora was with took Demyx some time to think, but he remembered nonetheless. It was Axel, Roxas' boyfriend. Demyx had only seen him on pictures; never in real life.

"Demyx? What's wrong?" Zexion shook his boyfriend's shoulder a little, hoping to get him out of his daze.

"Huh?" Demyx snapped back to reality, "Oh...nothing. I thought... I thought I saw someone I knew..." _What are Roxas' best friend and boyfriend doing together in a mall, holding hands like a couple?_ He pondered, and looked at the couple one last time, only to find them kissing, _are they...? No... How can I think that? Maybe Roxas had already broken up with Axel, and so now Sora is going out with him..._

--

Roxas was leaving DMV and heading for the bus stop when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas! It's Demyx!"

"Oh hey Demmy! What's up? How's it going with Zexion?"

"We're doing good. Listen, I...I saw something but I don't know if I should tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I-I was picking up Zexion when his shift ended and I saw... Sora, your best friend, in the mall with your boyfriend, Axel. And it wasn't like they were just friends or anything... I saw them kissing..."

Roxas nearly dropped the phone. He gulped hard, forcing himself to calm down, "A-Are you sure? Maybe you recognized the wrong people?"

"I'm not sure." Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "But I think you should... I don't know, keep an eye on Axel or somethin'."

"Um... ok, thanks for calling." Roxas hung up. That was quite a scare; but it wasn't like it's not considerable. Recently it _did_ seem like Axel was spending less and less time with him...


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KH or its characters.

Warning: yaoi, shonen-ai, boy x boy, AkuRoku, AkuSo below.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hatred**

Axel got home later than Roxas did. Roxas already made dinner and was sitting there alone, seemingly absorbed into thoughts.

"Axel, where have you been?"

The redhead's heart did an alarmed leap at the blond's unusually cold tone, "I was at my boss's studio. I had to show him the new sketch I finished."

Roxas let out a slight whimper as unshed tears started forming near his eyes. "Well, come here and eat." He choked back his emotions and started eating, wishing that his eyes wouldn't puff up from the blood that was streaming towards them. He felt like he was being paranoid, but Demyx's comment about Axel and Sora has become frighteningly clear when he checked the redhead's cell phone bills after he got home. Axel didn't know what's with him but decided that he couldn't care less, so he sat down and ate.

--

"Sora?" Roxas called through the phone, "Are you free tomorrow? Can I go to your apartment?"

"Um...okay." The brunette answered, nervousness apparent in his voice for the odd iciness of Roxas' voice, "W-What's wrong?"

"There's something I must make sure."

The next thing Sora knew, Roxas hung up.

-- Next day --

Sora welcomed Roxas like he normally did; only the blond shot him a glare so frightening it could kill. Roxas stepped into the apartment, immediately recognizing the scent of Axel's cologne. He sat down at the dining table while Sora sat across from him.

"So, what's new?" Sora started off, feeling extremely insecure.

"Isn't there something you should tell me?" Roxas stared with cold eyes.

"W-What?" Sora chuckled nervously.

"How do you explain this?" Roxas pulled out a piece of paper from his messenger bag, "Last month, Axel has sent a total of 40 text messages, seven of which were to his boss and colleagues, three of which were to me, the remaining thirty were all to _you_."

"He was just... being nice, I mean, we're friends."

"Then how do you explain the kiss you shared at the mall?!" Roxas growled, "A friend of mine saw you two holding hands in the mall, kissing!! And Axel even lied to me about it, saying that he went to work that day!" The blond caught a glimpse of Sora's hands; they were fisting. Sora was nervous.

"Roxas I..."

"Sora!" Teardrops rolled down Roxas' cheeks, "Can you tell me that there's nothing between you and Axel? Can you look into my eyes and lie to me?!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

_I'm sorry, Roxas._ The phrase echoed in the blond's mind multiple times, like the ring of a bell signaling the death of himself. He couldn't believe his ears. Why did they do that to him? The two people that he loved most in his life... Both turning their backs on him at the same time...

"Why? Why do you do this to me?!"

"I... We were truly in love, Roxas. Axe and I. He...he even said he had always wanted to...to break up with you. He said he loves me more than he loves you."

Roxas suddenly felt sick; all these years being with Sora turned into a heartless betrayal. Imagining Axel going over to his best friend's apartment every night, having sex and taunting about him, then come back home and act like nothing has happened. It was just plain downright horrifying. He could just see Axel hugging Sora before his eyes, both of them smiling to him hypocritically, treacherous faces hidden behind those masks. They're the evil ones, they broke his heart. And now they shall pay for it.

Axel sped down the street once he received Sora's call. The brunette informed him of his meeting with Roxas this afternoon, he even said something was weird about Roxas' voice and advised him to come. _Damn..._ He cursed, _if Roxas found out about us and do something to Sora..._

"It's ok." Roxas forced on a natural smile as he reached for Sora's fisted hands, holding them in a soothing manner, "It's just a guy, we shouldn't break our friendship for that."

"So...you're fine with this?" Sora asked, slightly shocked with Roxas' easygoing manner but smiled nevertheless. Just as he asked, his apartment door was swung open, Axel entered along. The redhead stared at the sight before him, confused.

"Just right about time." Roxas' smile grew wider, "Here." He pulled Sora by the hand and grabbed Axel's other one, then placed them together, "If you guys are truly in love, I shouldn't be in the way."

The holding hands males, of course, look extremely stunned at first; but after a moment of looking at Roxas' smiling face, they eased down and grinned too, thinking that the matters have been solved...

"Axel, I will move out of our apartment." Roxas announced, "So that Sora can live with you."

"But...where are you going to live? You sold your house when you moved in with me..."

"I don't know... I'll live in a motel or sumttin'..." Roxas shrugged bitterly, playing sad.

"No! You can't live like that!" Sora declined, "Why don't you take this apartment?"

_Just perfect_, Roxas thought, _now I need to pretend to be a little more sad, add a little frown on the brows..._ "Is that okay, Sora? Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

-- One month later --

The past month was hell for Roxas; why he didn't become insane was beyond him. But with lots of emotional breakdowns and shedding fifty thousand tears, he had finally found a way to be happy. Checking the calendar, he realized it's Sora's birthday upcoming.

_'Drrrr! Drrrr!'_

"Hello?" He answered the call.

"Hey, Roxas? Yeah it's Sora! Are you free tomorrow?"

"Of course," Roxas replied, "It's your birthday, I must free myself from anything to celebrate it with you!"

"Awww... I'm glad you remembered..." Sora smiled, feeling guilty. After all, not everyone can just forgive someone after what he's done to Roxas. "So, come over to our apartment tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll be sure to be there." Roxas smirked, hanging up with satisfaction, _oh I'm so going to be there... I'll make it an unforgettable year for you..._

-- Next day --

"Here's your cake." Roxas grinned the widest grin he ever could in front of Axel and Sora as he placed the neat Tiramisu cake in front of the couple, a delicate candle burning in the middle. The other two men were sitting in the couch while Roxas knelt on the rug across from them. It was as if he was the outsider.

"Make a wish, baby." Axel turned to Sora and smiled sweetly. Sora bit his bottom lip adorably and clutched his hands together, only to giggle when Axel gave a peck attack to his cheek. They flirted with each other like that for a moment or two, treating Roxas as if he didn't exist. _Yeah...smile while you can_, Roxas thought, _just wait and see..._

-- Next day --

"Hi, Axel." Roxas greeted from his cell phone, "It's Roxas. I was wondering...is it okay for you to meet me at Starbucks? The usual one? Um, can you not tell Sora? There's something I need to talk to you about alone..."

Out of guilt, Axel agreed.

"Oh I'm glad you would come." Roxas smiled as Axel sat down, "I thought you would just ignore me..."

"Of course not." Axel grinned, "So um... what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I was thinking, since you work in the house industry and all, maybe you can show me some houses that are on sale? I have no clue where to start looking for a house."

"Wait...why are you looking for a house? Aren't you living in Sora's old apartment?"

"..." _It's time, Roxas,_ the blond told himself, _put out your sad, bitter look, give him a few unshed tears... Yeah, there you go..._ "Over the last month, I realized that it wasn't a very wise choice... It's... There's too many bad memories there..." He let out a small whimper, burying his face into his hands, "Every time I look at just some details, the bed, the bathroom, the dining table and all... I know I sound lame, but I can't live on with those reminiscences haunting me, Axel." His voice was off-pitched and he looked miserable, it started to catch attention in the cafe. The redhead felt helpless and absolutely _guilty_. He was the one responsible for causing Roxas all these despairs.

"Uh... Roxas... Don't cry..." Axel comforted with some lame effort. Roxas nearly laughed out loud at the nervousness in Axel's voice, but he restrained himself to only smirking behind his palms. _Pull it together, Rox_, he took a breath to calm himself from the humor he found, _you can't mess up now, he's buying it._ Feeling ready, he looked up from his palm with a pathetic expression on his face, "But..."

"Look, don't cry." Axel reassured, "I'll... I'll design you a house! As a gift! I hope that's okay..."

"Really?" Roxas asked with an utterly doubtful face, showing all his distrust.

"Yeah, I'll talk to my boss and we'll start a project." Axel nodded, "So, don't cry."

"...Thanks a lot..." Roxas smiled, wiping his tears away.

-- Next week --

Sora woke up to find Axel missing from the bed. Frowning, he jerked himself off the bed and walked out.

"Axel?" He called; his voice was echoing in the empty corridor.

"Yeah?" Axel's voice replied from the distance. Sora entered the study, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Baby, what are you doing in the study so early?" He asked.

"I'm working." Axel answered, his eyes never leaving the grid paper he was writing on.

"Working on what?" Sora frowned, "Did you stay up the whole night for this?"

"I don't know..." Axel replied, looking to some document at the right and returned to writing, "I started at 10 in the night..."

So he _did_ stay up overnight for it. "What is that?" Sora asked again.

"It's a design of a house." Axel said in a can't-you-tell tone, "Honey, I need to concentrate."

"It's just a design of a house, why do you have to stay up the night for it?"

"...It's different. It's for a very special client." Axel growled in a low voice, getting very impatient.

"Who is that special client?" Sora inquired, "You haven't made love to me for like... a week now! You were just concentrating at your work all the time! Who is that you're working for?"

"Dammit, Sora." Axel groaned, "I need silence!"

"Tell me!!"

"It's Roxas! Okay?" Axel finally paused his work and stared at the brunette, "He said he's looking for a house."

"Why would he be doing that?"

"I shouldn't tell you this." The redhead sighed, "He asked me to not to tell you. But he said your apartment was giving him too many bad memories and he's having a hard time, so he wants to move out."

"And what does that have to do with designing a house for him?!"

"He was crying! I didn't know what to do!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to stop having sex with me to do that!!" Sora yelled, "Are you putting him over me?! Is he more important than me?!"

"What-What are you talking about?!" Axel bellowed back, "Seriously, you're being paranoid!"

"OH I'm being PARANOID?! Then what are you?! Workaholic?!"

"Sora! I don't like where this is going!! This conversation is over!"

"Yea? FINE!! I won't talk to you for a whole week!" Sora roared furiously before rushing out of the room, grabbed the keys and left their apartment.

--

Roxas was enjoying burning his copies of photos with Sora when the telephone sudden rang off, startling him. But his smile only widened when he saw it was Sora that was calling him.

"Hey Sora."

"Hi Roxy..." Sora sounded disappointed, "Are you free today? Do you wanna... y'know, have lunch with me or something?"

"Sure." A smirk appeared at the corners of Roxas' lips as he put another photo into the burning steel pot, "Where and when?"

"Um... What about Elephant Bar at 12?"

"Sure."

"And... I heard from Axel that you wanted to move..."

"Oh... He told you?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't know... I didn't know it could be so hard on you."

"It's ok... So, I'll see you later. Yeah, ok, bye."

"So, what makes you to ask me out for lunch?" Roxas asked as he sat down across from a pretty disoriented Sora.

"It's Axel... I had a fight with him."

"Awww..." Roxas put out his sympathetic face and placed a hand over Sora's, "W-Was it about me?"

"Kind of." Sora shrugged guiltily, "But mostly it's because of himself. Roxas, is Axel a workaholic? I mean, I'm scared. He's paying less and less attention to me..."

Roxas was going to say something about that, but his cell phone rang to cut him off. "Excuse me." He stood up and walked near the reception desk so that Sora wouldn't be able to hear his conversation, "Hello?"

"Hey Roxas? Yeah it's Axel. I was wondering, have you seen Sora? Or has he called you?"

Roxas glanced over at Sora who was looking out the window, a heavy expression on his face.

"No..." Roxas lied straight on, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing... It's just that I found a bunch of his... documents in my drawer..." Axel complained, shuffling what sounded like papers and mumbled to himself, "Dude, how am I supposed to work with all your paper sprawling over my equipments?!"

"Oh you're working?" Roxas asked, an idea coming to him.

"Yeah. I'm starting the sketch of your house. Y'know, the exterior walls and some interior ones. It's on the right track."

"Oh, cool." Roxas cheered, "Thanks. I'll uh... let him know about his documents if I see him or if he calls me."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Roxas hung up and returned to the table, "Sorry about that. It was a friend. So uh...where were we? Oh! We were talking about how you're scared because Axel doesn't pay as much attention to you as he did before?"

"Yeah, I'm really scared." Sora frowned, "You know me, after all those breakups I've had... I might be just being paranoid, but I'm scared. I'm scared that he's becoming more and more disinterested in me. I don't wanna have another breakup."

_Yeah, and that's your weakness_, Roxas spat mentally, _you little attention-seeker. I can't believe you don't know about his strict no-interruption policy even if you have been with him for so long._ "Well, there's something I can tell you. Let me teach you some tricks. When Axel refuses to pause work for you, there's three things you can do. One: Cling to him. I don't care if you hug him, crawl onto him, throw your arms around him, whatever, make sure you get attached to him. Two: Whine. Whine as much as you can, about everything. Complain and use your high-pitched voice. Three: Pout. You have a nice bottom lip, use it. Put it out into a cute adorable pout and look pathetic. Add your watery puppy eyes, too."

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Sora asked doubtfully.

"Definitely." Roxas nodded reassuringly, "Too bad I didn't have enough time to use this... But since you are with him, I should just tell you this."

Roxas' words made Sora felt even more guilty, shame was dancing in his eyes and Roxas couldn't be any happier in his heart to see that.

When Sora got home, he realized not much has changed. Axel was still in his study, working to the point he didn't even notice Sora entering the study. The brunette slowly crept to Axel's back and gave him a tackle, swinging his arms around the redhead.

"Sora!" Axel groaned, trying to free himself from the suffocating hug Sora was pulling him into.

"Axel!" Sora whined, "C'mon! You've worked so long! Let's have some fun!"

"But babe, my work's gonna be due today!" Axel frowned, "Lemme go!"

"No!" Sora pouted, making sure he added the watery puppy eyes too, "I'm bored! You should spend more time with me..."

"Really now, Sora." Axel warned, feeling extremely irritated, "I've got work to finish."

Sora didn't say another word, but only added more unshed tears to his eyes. A few drops were so big that they threatened to drop any second. Seeing this, Axel panicked. "Ok ok ok ok... I'll stop work."

Almost instantly a smile grazed on Sora's lips, which were being kissed and latched onto by Axel's. The redhead brought Sora into their bedroom, pushing the brunette down and straddled him. Sora grinned in the kiss, feeling glad that he had trusted Roxas...

_They should be making out by now..._ Roxas thought and went for the phone, dialing the number of Axel's company.

"Hello, this is Providence Architectural Design Studio, how may I help you?"

"Hi. I am a client of your employee Axel, my name is Roxas. I believe sketches of my house should be ready for me today."

"I will check it for you, please hold on for a moment..."

Roxas took the steel pot he'd left earlier and threw the ash into the trashcan, making a mental note to himself to clear out the garbage later.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Your sketches should be ready today by three. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if it's ok for me to schedule a meeting with Axel and related associates today at five about my house?"

"Let me check the schedule... Is it five today that you wanted?"

"Yes."

"That should be fine. I will contact the managers and the architect about the meeting. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Have a nice day. Goodbye."

Roxas hung up, smirking to himself for his smartness and went on clearing his garbage.

Axel gave a low moan into the heated kiss, his hands started roaming around Sora's half naked body. He detached his lips from Sora's and moved to the jawline, lining it down the neck and sucked on the known sensitive spot, knowing full well that it will turn into a hickey later and marking Sora as his. Sora let out a pleasured moan, but it was muffled under the annoying ring of the phone. Axel groaned, pushing himself from and off the bed to answer the call.

"Hello? Yeah... What?! Oh shit! Damn, ok... Alright, I will. Alright, bye." Axel sighed before hanging up, "Dammit, Sora. How many times do I have to tell you not to distract me from my work?!"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked concernedly as he stood from the bed, placing his hands on Axel's back and rubbing it.

"I said I have work due today!" Axel growled, walking away from Sora, "And thanks to you turning me on, now I'm gonna be late!!"

"What?! What does this have to do with me?!"

"I've still got a bunch of sketches to finish, and I TOLD you not to distract me! But you JUST have to come bug me!! Now I'll be late for the sketches, and I have a meeting at five!"

"You-! Uggh! You're so unreasonable!!" Sora yelled, fisting his hands angrily.

"Maybe you're just too annoying!" Axel fired back, his tone mocking.

"You-!!" Sora was cut off because Axel had already ignored him and left the room for the study. The brunette gave a frustrated squeak and slumped to the bed, punching his fists into the soft quilt. Axel on the other hand, gave his desk a loud and disconcerted kick.


	4. Chapter 4: Never should have

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KH or its characters.

Warning: yaoi, shonen-ai, boy x boy, AkuRoku, AkuSo below.

A/N: I believe a lot of (well at least some...) the readers have cried by now... Okay maybe just a little... But still, isn't it scary and sad? I was kind of crept out by myself...  
Don't ever cheat on your best friend like that, they know EVERYTHING about you and their lover! You don't stand a chance against them! (lol jk, but still, it's just wrong to do that)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Never should have**

Roxas hated how he'd always bump into people. It's like a stupefied curse that follows him around, not that it really does anything big to his life, but still... Because as we speak, he had just bumped into another pedestrian with all his grocery bags toppled onto the ground.

"Sorry!" He squeaked instinctively, crawling up to pick up his belongings. The person he had bumped into also climbed up and started picking up stuff for him. He dipped his head gratefully until he let out a startled yell when he recognized the person, "You're... You're Sora's ex!! ...What's your face...?" He tipped his head in a thoughtful manner.

"Riku..." The silver-haired man let out an amused chuckle, "Thanks...uh that's... really nice."

"Sorry! I didn't mean that!" Roxas apologized again as he hugged his brown paper bags and stood up, "What a small world!"

"Um...can you remind me what relationship I have with you?" Riku cocked a fine eyebrow. It was then that Roxas realized he was quite chiseled looking. He remembered back when he dated Sora, he looked sloppy and messy and whatnot. But now...he was dressed in refined dark suit and looked very professional; for what, he didn't know.

"Oh um, you used to date my b-" Roxas cut himself off; no, Sora isn't his best friend anymore, at least not to him. Though the brunette still thought he is; he never thought of Sora the same way ever again. "You used to date someone I knew. Do you remember? His name is Sora and he's got hazel hair."

"Oh, of course I remember Sora." Riku smiled, "Is he... Are you his friend?"

"Well..." Roxas was going to say 'not really', but he stopped himself. _Maybe... Riku could do me some good..._ He thought, and winced at how evil he is for thinking of using Riku, but it had to be done, "He's my best friend."

"Cool." Riku nodded politely.

"So, uh, Riku." Roxas started, a plan forming in his mind while he felt sorrily guilty for dragging Riku into this, "What do you think if we have lunch together sometimes? I mean, I'm not asking you out a date or anything, but I was thinking we should have a little get-together."

"Sure." _Well, that was easier than I thought_, Roxas thought. "Don't worry, even if you ask me out, it doesn't count as a date." Riku grinned, making Roxas confused, "I don't date people that are somehow related to my past or current dates. Y'know, just to avoid aspersion."

"Oh..." Roxas exclaimed,_ if only Axel was like you... "_So um... should I give you my number?"

"And I'll give you mine, too."

-- Back at Roxas' apartment/Sora's old apartment --

Roxas glanced at the text message Riku had sent him about the date of their little gathering. He sighed, s_orry, Riku. I know I'm selfish for getting you involved in my personal matter, but you would be a great help to me on the payback..._

Mumbling apologies multiple times, Roxas closed the message and went on to call Sora.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Roxy! What's up?" _Gawd, _Roxas groaned mentally, _I even hate your fake innocent voice!_

"You know I bump into a lotta people, right? Well, guess who I bumped into today!"

"...Who?"

"Riku! You remember?"

"Oh...yeah." Sora's voice sounded bitter, "So...what about him? How is he?"

"He's doing fine!" Roxas said, "Oh man! You shouldda seen him today! He was wearing a nice dark suit and oh my goodness... he looked so hot!" Yeah, Roxas just had to do that on purpose.

"Ok..." Sora whispered, sounding embarrassed; Roxas would bet his ass that he was blushing.

"And, he said we should have lunch together some day! What about Friday, are you free?"

"Uh...sure..." The brunette replied hesitantly, "But...do I have to go?"

"C'mon Sora!" Roxas decided to use to ever-working whiny voice, "It's just like a high school gathering, like old friends getting together! It's just a lunch!"

"O-Okay..." Sora sighed, "Alright then, I'll be there."

-- Restaurant --

"Hey! Sora!" Roxas waved frantically at the brunette, feeling stupid and extremely fake. Sora mouthed an 'oh' as he spotted the blonde and the silver-head, quickly walking over to join them. Riku… was slightly taken aback by Sora's appearance; even though they've broken up, he can't seem to remember why he broke up with Sora in the first place now.

"Glad you made it." Roxas grinned as Sora sat down. Riku's jade eyes were staring at every movement and they soon met sapphire ones.

"W-What's wrong?" Sora asked the platinum-haired man, cheeks slightly flushed. Roxas' guts did an internal disgusted churn, _urgh… He's flirting with everyone even after he's with Axel…_ Riku gave off a nervous response, "Nothing…"

An awkward silence followed. Roxas situated himself behind the menu, leaving the other two males in the uncomfortably awkward moment.

"So…" Riku started, "How's things been?"

"Up and down." Sora shrugged, "It's all changed. I mean, take you as an example; you weren't so… spirited-looking before."

"Oh…" Riku chuckled, looking down at his neat suit, "Yeah, I went back to college and now I'm part time as a law intern." His voice was coated with humbleness, "What about you? Are you…with anyone?" Riku just couldn't find a more discreet way to inquire about the brunette's status. Yes, he was interested, but not exactly sure yet.

"I…" Sora blushed as he hesitated.

"He's with my ex-boyfriend." Roxas' voice suddenly revived his existence in the table, "Aren't you, Sora?" He was grinning widely at Sora with his eyes thinned to lines, "They looked so cute together."

"R-Roxas!" Sora hissed, "Wh-What are you talking about?!" The blonde's tone and grin was just a purely searing needle through the brunette's heart; all feelings of guilty leaked out like overflowing water from a glass. "Well it's the truth!"

"Is it, really?" Riku asked Sora, slightly anxious.

"Y-Yeah." Sora nodded shamefully, much to Riku's dismay, "His name is Axel… He…used to be with Roxy."

Roxas' grin invisibly grew wider at Sora's shameful and guilty state. Yes, _invisibly_, because if it was visible Riku would've realized something wrong. A waiter came by just at the right moment to break off the fishy moment and took the men's orders.

…So I was just like, 'Are you kidding me?! That's wicked awesome!'" Sora laughed, enjoying his time telling tales with the platinum-haired man. Riku had his 'all-ears' look put out on his face, curiosity stinging in the air. Roxas sipped his soup quietly, finding it satisfying that those two were both making his life so much easier. Now that he has got them talking and socializing, what's left is all depending on them. Gracefully, he slipped out of his chair.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to the washroom." Roxas gestured lightly; the two men nodded hastily and were seemingly disinterested as they quickly fell back into conversation. Catching the moment that they were not looking – which was pretty easy due to their intense involvement in the conversation – Roxas glided straight out of the restaurant.

----

"Do you think Roxas ditched us?" Sora asked Riku, chewing his bottom lip doubtfully.

"Well, I don't know." Riku shrugged, "But I don't think he's appearing any sooner." As he finished he gestured to a waiter for the bill, "C'mon, let's go have a walk."

-- A week later --

"Yeah, um… Uh-huh. Yeah, I'll send it to you tomorrow." Axel nodded to the phone, "Ok, no prob. Bye."

_Click._

The phone was set down back into the charger as the redhead leaned back in his office chair, letting out a small sigh and closed his eyes in a tired manner. Then he realized the scent of food twirling his senses. Shooting his eyes open, he stood up and left the study to head of the kitchen, where Sora was humming as he cooked. Quietly, Axel sneaked up from behind and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. His nose automatically fitted into chestnut spikes and he sniffed, smelling Sora's normal vanilla shampoo scent and- …is that a smell of a different cologne?

"Honey, I gotta cook." Sora sighed, trying to pry himself out; but Axel wouldn't let him go. They haven't been together much for the whole week; so now that Axel has time, he is not bound to spend it alone. "I hardly have time with you this week… Where _were_ you?"

"I was just tending with housework stuff, y'know?" Sora patted Axel's arms lightly, comforting the redhead.

"Hmm..." Axel hummed lowly, the sound coming out as a rather sexy tone. Seeing as the redhead wasn't going to let him go anytime sooner, Sora sighed and turned off the stove, rotating himself so he could be facing Axel. "Look, darling. You sound so tired, why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I'm tired only because I'm bored." Axel expressed, "If you keep me _occupied_, then I won't be tired." The familiar Cheshire Cat's smirk lifted up those corners 'round the lips, earning an embarrassed squeal of his name from the petite brunette. Knowing that Sora couldn't resist him, Axel attacked the brunette's lips…

----

'_Dii! Dii! Dii! Dii! Dii!'_

The beautiful scenery of birds' chirpings was disturbed by the constant beep of the alarm clock. A soft voice groaned, growled and grumbled along with the sound of sheets being ruffled around. Ocean deep eyes stared into the little figures flicking _'12:30'_, "Oh shit!" Sora jolted from the bed, and quickly stopped when a piercing sharp pain shot up his spine. He hissed and winced, cursing mentally, _why did Axel Jr. have to be so big?!_ Slowly, he crawled out of bed to get something on his stark naked body, for he had promised someone to show up somewhere today by 1 PM…

_I guess he's not showing up then…_ Riku sighed, turning away from the railings that lined the harbor. Just then, heavy panting erupted from his side as a pair of hands pulled at his arm. He turned instinctively and grinned happily as Sora finally made it.

"I thought…I thought you weren't coming…" The silver-head said.

"I…I don't want to break any promise." Sora panted, trying hard to catch his breath, "So… Why did you want to meet me here today?"

"Oh, there were a few things I need help from you with." Riku smiled, "I know you have better senses at these than I do." He said as he gestured Sora to follow him…

Axel's dreams were disturbed when the alarm clock went off; after that, he tried to fall asleep again, but his mind only slowly became more and more conscious. So he threw the sheets away to let the cold air touch his skin as he went on to get dressed. He looked to the other side of the bed and found it missing, _where the hell is Sora?_ For some reason, Axel find it annoying how the brunette just left without a word the next morning after they'd do something _so significant _together. And that same feeling with what happened in the case of Roxas was coming back again. Is he losing Sora now? Who is he losing him to? How many times does he have to fight until his true love would stay with him? Frowning, he looked for the phone after slipping into some underwear.

"What do you think about this?" Riku asked, holding the hanger that has a gray shirt on it over his shoulders, laying the shirt neatly on top of him to give a brief projection what it would look like on him. Small fingers grazed the corner of the shirt's sleeve as Sora leant slanted back to take a good look. His lips did a lopsided pout thoughtfully, "Hmm… I think it'd go well with a lighter tie; do you have any?"

"I…don't think so." Riku shook his head after pondering for a while.

"Ok. You stay here and stay put; I'll go look for some." Sora said, "Go try that shirt on and see if the size fits." The silver-head nodded and disappeared into the fitting room. Sora glanced around but failed to find any rack that resembled to be holding ties. He walked around until his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora." It was Roxas.

"Oh hey, Roxy! What's up?"

"Where are you now? Wanna hang out?"

"I'm at the mall." Sora idly played with a few polo shirts. Suddenly there were two beeps ringing into his ears. "What was that?"

"I don't know, I think someone's calling into our conversation." Roxas said, "Let me check." There were a few ruffles as the blonde removed the phone from his ear to see if someone is trying to call him, "It's not for me. Someone's trying to call you, Sora."

"Oh really? Ah well I'll check it later." Sora shrugged, "So where were we?"

"You said you are at the mall, can I join you?"

Sora was going to say 'yes' until he remembered that Riku was still in the fitting room. Should he tell Roxas about hanging out with his ex? "Um, no, sorry."

"Why??"

"Err… Promise me you won't tell Axel, okay?"

_Oh. My. God. _Roxas thought, _this is the chance of my life!!_ "Sure!"

"I'm…uh… shopping at the mall with Riku." Sora whispered.

"R-Riku?!" _Ha! So I did it!_, Roxas thought evilly, "You're hanging out with him?!"

"But I'm not like going out with him or anything!" Sora defended, "Remember how he's an intern now? Well he said he had this test last week and this week he has an interview, so he wanted to buy some new nice suits to wear but he wouldn't have known which ones are better. So he wanted me to help him. It's just that! There's nothing else!"

"Ooh." Roxas let out a prolonged exclamation, "Of course. I won't tell Axel." After he finished, a voice from Sora's background asked 'Sir, can I help you with anything?' Roxas immediately recognized that voice. It was Zexion's. So little Sora was doing some shopping with Riku at the store Zexion was working in, huh? _Wonder what Axel would say about that…_ Smirking as a perfect plan came to his mind, Roxas needed to contact Axel, NOW.

"Roxy, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, 'k?"

"Sure. Enjoy your shopping!"

After hanging up, Roxas' phone instantly rang again, "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Axel? 'Sup?"

"Yeah I was wondering if Sora has called you."

_So it was Axel who tried to call Sora when I was talking to him…_ Roxas realized, "Um… No. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…It's just… I couldn't find him." Axel sighed, "Oh yeah! By the way my modem kind of died this morning so I can't get online and I can't send you the house's final floor plans I promised you yesterday through email. But I have them on paper and if you don't mind, I can give them to you personally today. Are you free?"

Roxas couldn't have loved Fate more than anything at the moment; everything was going just right at pace for him today. "Of course, hey can you meet me on second floor of the usual mall that we used to go to?"

"Of course, I'll be there in ten minutes."

----

_This is perfect._ Roxas thought as he paced back and forth in front of the candy store that was diagonally a few shops across from the store Zexion was working at. Zexion's voice in Sora's call had helped making clear where the brunette is; and Sora admitted that he was with Riku. Now all that Roxas had to do was to find a way to make Axel see them together without showing his face physically or else Sora would've realized that he broke his promise and told Axel. Just as Roxas summarized the situation to himself in his mind, leather shoes footsteps approached behind him. He turned around and found Axel walking towards him.

"Hey." Roxas smiled lightly.

"Hi." Axel greeted and handed the blonde the envelope he was holding, "These are the plans that we'd decided on for the basic structure of the house." He explained as Roxas unfolded the envelope and both of them started strolling on a steady pace, "If there's anything you don't like, go ahead and tell me."

Roxas examined the floor plans carefully while making sure they were going on the right direction towards the spot opposite of Zexion's store, "There are really nice; thanks, Axel."

"No problem." Axel grinned. As Roxas slipped the floor plans back into the envelope, he noticed the sign attached to the ceiling indicating that the bathroom was a right turn away. "Excuse me, I'm gonna have to go to the restroom." The blond excused himself as they arrived directly opposite of where Zexion's store is (from Roxas' view, Zexion's store was on the left hand side and the bathrooms are to his right); Axel nodded understandingly and watched as Roxas disappeared into the corridor. Instinctively, the redhead turned around to the railing that lined the second floor's edge facing Zexion's store and leaned on the cold metal handrail. His jade eyes scanned the store lazily at first, starting from the suits in the display to the hanging apparels inside the store; then his eyes finally rested on two men.

It wasn't until half a minute later that Axel regained conscience with his jaw dropped and his mind blank. His boyfriend, his dear lover, _his_ Sora was right there in the store, laughing at a joke that a stranger had told as he helped fixing the cream colored tie on the stranger as if he was his wife or something. Anger burned on an unknown fume inside the redhead's heart like fire burned on kerosene. He wanted to rush into the store and ask Sora who the hell that silver-haired guy is, but his legs wouldn't budge. As if an inexplicable power noted Sora, the brunette reflexively turned to Axel's direction as he felt someone boring holes into his side; but before he could catch a glimpse of anyone, Axel quickly left the scene, his mind beating itself up for leaving without clarifying the situation.

What Axel and Sora didn't know was that Roxas has been watching this all along. A downright wickedness-drenched grin crept its way upwards on those lips as he watched Axel left with a seething rage and Sora returning his attention to Riku doubtfully.

"_Sora, you never should have betrayed me."_

"Thank you so much for helping me out today." Riku thanked as he and Sora paused in front of the harbor's railing.

"No problem." Sora smiled before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Riku's pale hands. The brunette turned around instinctively, and blushed when he realized Riku wanted to give him a kiss. The silver-haired man moved his face closer and closer…

"Riku, I can't do this."

"Huh?"

"I… I can't be with you. I'm sorry." Sora hung his head low, "Yes, I do have a slight liking towards you; but… Axel is the one."

"…" Riku sighed and released Sora, "I understand. Some things just can't be forced. Well, even if we can't be a couple, can we at least be friends?"

"Sure, anytime." A happy grin spread across Sora face when he shook Riku's hand, waving him goodbye as he got on a taxi.

----

"Where have you been the whole day?" Axel's cold voice scorched its way into Sora's ears like ice on burnt skin. The redhead was glaring blankly forward at nothingness, his hands enclosing around his coffee mug as he sat limply at the dining table.

"I was shopping with Roxas." Sora replied steadily, thinking that he could just slip through without making Axel suspicious; but that did exactly the opposite. What Sora _didn't_ know was that Axel _was_ with Roxas today, so the blond couldn't have gone shopping with him.

"Why are you lying to me?" Axel turned to the frightened brunette, eyes still empty and icy, "You weren't shopping with Roxas! You were shopping with some guy!"

"W-What are you talking about?!" Sora panicked, "Were you following me?!"

"Do I need to do that to know what you've been doing?!" Axel stood up and approached Sora, "I was at the mall today and I saw you with him coincidentally! Who is he?! What relationship are you guys in?!!"

"He's just a friend!"

"Then why did you lie to me about it?!!"

"'Cause! 'Cause I don't want you to misunderstand!"

"Well I think it's 'cause you don't want me to find out that you've been _cheating on me_!"

"What?!! Axel!! How can you say that?!! I'm not cheating on you!!"

"Yes you are!!!" The redhead pointed at Sora accusingly. The sudden strong image hit Sora like a boulder, leaving him lost at words. Axel stood there with his finger pointing; it might not have been obvious to the redhead what he seemed like now, but it was very obvious to Sora that Axel did not trust him, and that devastated the brunette.

"Why are you saying this?! Why are you accusing me like I'm some outsider that has nothing to with you?!!" Sora yelled, "How can you act like this has nothing to do with you?!! This… This is all messed up!!! Why are you accusing me of something I didn't do?! WHY?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DID IT!!"

"I DID NOT! You… You are such a hypocrite, Axel!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Am I wrong? HUH? You're pointing your finger at me, accusing me of something I didn't do!!! What's worse is that you're accusing me of cheating on you!! Do you even remember how we got together in the first place?! WE CHEATED ON ROXAS! YOU cheated on Roxas! And now you're pointing your finger at me accusing me of cheating on you?! You're accusing me of something YOU are guilty of yourself! If you're saying what I'm doing with Riku right now is wrong, then you're basically saying what we did back then is wrong!!! This whole relationship is wrong!! You and I! We never should have gotten together in the first place!"

Axel's voice was stolen; Sora was right. He _did_ cheat on Roxas. He _did_ do something that he is now accusing the others of. He _is_ a hypocrite. Suddenly feeling ashamed, Axel retaliated in hopes of saving himself some face, "YEAH!!! So our whole relationship is wrong! So what?! You wanna break up?!"

"FINE!" Sora snarled, "YOU were the one suggesting the breakup! We're DONE!!" With that, he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door shut. Axel just stood there; he wasn't expecting Sora to actually agree about the breakup. His trembling legs gave out under him, making his body fall flat onto the floor.

Fury subsided in the quiet environment of the elevator followed by an overwhelming hit of the clarity of the situation. And Sora finally broke down, letting out loud wails and whimpers.

Distant dark laughs echoed as a certain person laughed to himself in the back corridor that leads to the fire escape staircase. Roxas let his delighted heart laugh itself out, completely amused at the show his two greatest adversaries had put on for him. He laughed so hard he was clutching at his sides as he shook his head dismissively.

"_You two never should have backstabbed me."_

* * *

A/N: Whoever loved the ending can leave me a review to tell me so. I want to know how many people actually enjoyed the sick wicked twisted ideas my brain can generate._  
_


End file.
